


Paris Super heroes

by Haley_is_awesome



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-05-25 10:24:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6191362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haley_is_awesome/pseuds/Haley_is_awesome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrien is in love with Marionette more than lady bug now. Marionette is someone he can talk to besides Nino his best pal. Marionette is super fun to hang out with and always tells Chloe off just like ladybug.  He's not sure who he loves more Marionette or Ladybug.</p><p>Marionette has been in between liking Adrien and Chat Noir. Their both blonde and have a humorous personality which she loves. They always help people which is great. She can't think if one reason not to like Adrien and Chat Noir. Their not perfect, buy they sure act like it. </p><p>Adrien and Marionette both said in their head wouldn't be awesome if they were the same person just like me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi it's my first time so don't yell at me for it being bad. I'll get better as I go on. This fandom is gonna be a mixture of drama and a plot which I'm making up all by myself. I'm going to make a lot of things happened within this plot and I might make some extras to show what the other person was doing at the time. So just bear with me till I finished and hopefully I'll get better. Just comment things I.need to work on or things you love. I don't care just comment and I hope.you.help me out.

>Adrien Point of view  
Oh crap I'm late for school again. Why is saving the world so tiring and hard. The only good part is seeing lady bug and saving the day. But recently i've grown attach to Marionette because of her personality and her smile just gets you hard. She is brave and always stands up to Chloe.no matter who's getting bullied. Lady big always helps out Chloe too because sue always gets in the way when we are saving Paris. I just hope she doesn't get hurt next time. I just.need to take a quick shower and I'm ready to go. "Plagg make sure to eat your cheese before we leave incase I need to use you."  
"Okay will do boss.''  
I ran to my bathroom and took a quick shower. It'll be okay Marrionette is usually late like me because she over sleeps for no reason. She probably histology to do her homework or something. Or maybe she is out saving the world with me to get up early. Wait no what am I thinking. I would have noticed by now if she.was Lady bug.

\---Time skip  
School is finally over and no bad guys have shown up so far. I just need to go to home and do absolutely nothing. I got home and I went to my room. I turned on my t.v and saw a villain and lady bug was already beating him up. I just sat there watching and I decided to go see Marinotte as Chat Noir. She looked tired when I got to her house which was around eight o'clock at night. I knew where she lived because I've seen her before walking home.  
"Hi. You look like you just went through a hurricane or something.''  
''Yeah I feel exactly like that and not the good tyoe.''  
''Hm. I see. So you wanna get some fresh air with me.''  
''Sure. I think I really need some right because I feel like I'm gonna faint or die right on the spot.''  
I grabbed her up bridal style and I hopped from roof to roof letting type night cool fresh air of Paris. She looked so refreshed when I places her down at the park bench. We just sat their looking at the moon when my miraculous stated beeping. I just smiled and said, '' Well I better go before you discover my identity unless you want me to come back.'' I looked over to her to see why she didn't reasoned and realized she was sleeping with her against ny shoulder. Plgg via me out of my ring and said, '' She finally warmed up to you, eh?''  
''No she was just really tired that's it. I thinks she's been over doing with her fashion styles.''  
''Yeah you're probably right in this case.''  
''Eat up before she wakes up.''  
''Oh okay.''  
I tossed him some of his cures I had in my pocket. I untied her hair and watched it flow out in nice dark waves which made the moonlight bounce off  
She woke up instantly and I New I was in big trouble.  
She recognize my face instantly and was freaking out. She just stared at me with a puzzled look and then she said in a very serious tone, ''Adrien are you Chat Noir?''  
I just rubbed the back of my neck and nodded my head. She looked surprised, but happy for some reason. That's the part when Flagg came out and shouted, ''Hi.''  
Before she could scream I covered her mouth and waited till she calmed down. She was dumb strucked and looked at me like she couldn't believe.her eyes.  
''Yeah i know it's a lot yo take in, but I'm really Chat Noir. Plagg transform me.''  
And I transformed. Now she believed me and that's when.she stood up and said, ''Tiki transform me.'' She turned into lady bug right in front of my eyes. I love the same person. This can't be true. I must be dreaming.  
"Adrien you're not dreaming I'm really am lady bug just like you are Chat Noir.''  
She smiled so brightly it blinded me for a second. I just stared at her whole she turned out of costume. I turned back into my normal clothes too.  
"Marrionette I've loved you and Ladybug doe a while now since you are the same person I guess I love the same personality and smile.''  
I smiled the smile that makes all the girls around me fall over.  
''Adrien the same thing goes for me. I love you for you not who your dad is or that all the girls in the world love you, but I love you for you.''  
We both smiled the brightest that night. 

\---Time skip  
Oh God it's morning. After the fun night I had with Marionette and finding out she is Ladybug is just so awesome. I lie the same person and I don't have to decide who I love more than the other. I just hope I don't spill her secret or worse. We decided last night not to date each other till we grow up around our twenties. She would go to her dream school.which is a fashion school in New York and I'll decide on what I want to be. I know I'll figure it out soon. Right now.I need to focus on superhero things and school above all. Oh and making my dad happy became its really scary when he is mad or disappointed. He doesn't let me go outside it school for at least a week. I usually a sleep in so I'm always late to school because if the super hero thing and going to see Marionette. This is going to be the best school year ever.


	2. Boyfriend

Adrians point of view I gonna ask Marionette out if it's the last thing I do. I got dressed early for school and I rushed out the door. I knew she would be late because last night we took down another bad guy. I just hope she says no. That would be humiliating. I jumped into my limo and I was off to school. Along the way I went through my plan of asking Marionette out. I will say Marionette you are a sweet person in and outside of school. I want to be by your side forever. So I'll ask you this.will you be my girlfriend. Perfect is what I call that . Marionette point of view I was rushing out the door for like the millionth time this year. I over slept because a bad guy showed up in the middle of patrol. "Tikki are you on my bag", I said quietly when I finally made it to my school. I heard a muddled response. I fast walked.to my class and right when.I sat down the bell rang. Class started right away. We had a quiz after our teacher explained what it was about. Then I remembered that finals are today. After school I looked for Adrian but no luck. I couldn't find him anywhere. Chloe must have gotten to him first. I sighed and walked outside where I found Adrian in front of his limo with Chloe clinging and at least trying.to flirt with him. Jealiousy got to me, but I pushed it down. I waved at Adrian and he waved back. He tried to walk over to me, but Chile hung on to him like a two year old. I walked away from him and Chile. I headed straight home after that. Olivia came over an hour later and we watch movies and laughed till we're about to pass out. I said goodbye to her after we finished watching two minutes and raving about them to each other. I transformed to ladybugs and went on night patrol. Adrians point of view I Was waiting for lady bug at our usual spot on the Ifel tower. I spotted her after five minutes of waiting. Sue landed right next to me with that beautiful smile of hers. She was amazing in so many ways. Chole is not as amazing as she is. I said Hi and she said hello in response. "I want to ask you a question", I said very seriously. "Yeah. What is it?", she replied nicely. "Will you be my girl friend?", I said A could see her blushed cheeks peeking out of her mask. She smiled and said."Yes. I would like that very much." She embraced me and she had the smell of ginger cooked today. I hugged it back and I wished that it would never end. Marionette point of view After patrol I still had a goofy smile on my face. I can't believe Adrian asked me to be.his.girl friend. Talk.about luck which is usually not on my side with boys. What will I tell everyone when they ask.if I have a boyfriend and I say yes. Oh God maybe I should have thought this through. But I don't care I fell in love with Adrian and Chatnoir so it's all good right. Just in case I'll talk to Adrian in the morning about our relationship in and outside of school.

Adrian point of view

I can't believe she said yes. I was so sure she would leave ran away and be all flustered. I wonder if she wants me to tell everyone were going out. I will talk to her tomorrow about.everything she wants to tell people. I'm so glad she said yes and not no. I know.I will never be lonely again because u have Marionette as my girlfriend. I just hope I can make her happy the way she makes me feel


End file.
